Genie and Rottytops' Fun Wacky Adventure
Genie and Rottytops' Fun Wacky Adventure is a fanfiction short written by MarioFan65. It was released on August 15, 2018. Characters *Rottytops *Genie *Abner Cadaver *Poe *Samir the "Destroyer" *Nefir Hasenuf *Nefir's Imps *Squid Baron *Bambadee (nametag) *Mumble (nametag) *Lovelace (nametag) *Ramón (nametag) *Erik (nametag) *Aunt Arctic (nametag) *Cadence (mentioned) *The Penguin Band (mentioned) Transcript (At the mansion, the three zombies wake up from the bed) *Rottytops: Good morning everyone. *Abner: Ugh! Again? *Poe: Oh boy, another day. *Rottytops: Oh yeah. It's time to start up the day. *Abner: Whatever. *Rottytops: Can we start off with some breakfast? *Poe: Yeah. We can do that. *Rottytops: Alright, let's make some breakfast with brains on top! (At the kitchen) *Abner: You keep all the rotten food in the fridge? *Rottytops: Yeah, it's not that bad. *Poe: Just grab what you need. *Rotytops: Oh boy. *Abner: Not this again. *Rottytops: Let's eat. (Breakfast is served on the table) *Rottytops: Ah, rotten eggs with dead lobster. I love it. *Abner: Gross. *Poe: Yummy. *Rottytops: Yeah, i love the smell of dead chicken. *Abner: Don't show me that. *Poe: Sorry. *Rottytops: Let start off with some rotten eggs. *Abner: Not bad. *Rottytops: They all taste great. *Poe: I love these chicken wings. *Abner: Yeah, pudding. *Poe: Gotta taste the pudding. *Rottytops: Tasty. *Poe: What's that sound? *Abner: Who's breaking into the house? *Rottytops: I'll go check. That weird cartoony noise is coming out of nowhere. *Poe: It's in the closet. *Abner: It's really in the closet. *Rottytops: I'll go check. (In the living room) *Rottytops: I wonder who goes there? (In the bedroom) *Rottytops: Come out, come out, whatever you are. I know you're in there. *open the closer door* *Genie: Surprise! *Rottytops: Genie, is that you? *Genie: Yes. LACKA-CHUBBA! Ooh ooh ooh. *Rottytops: Man, your funny. *Genie: Sure i am. We have a lot of stuff to do. *Rottytops: Anything you like to do? *Genie: Sure. Let me go check in the other room. *open the secret closer door* *Rottytops: Wait, where are you going? *Genie: Follow me? (In the secret lab room) *Genie: Wow. This place is lit for a lab. Where's the inventions? Where's the music? I don't see anything? *Rottytops: Check on the CD's. We have a lot to play. *Genie: Whoa. Look at these nametags? Who own the songs? Bambadee? No. Mumble? No. Lovelace? No, too hot. Ramón? Too similar to me. Erik? No, too small. Aunt Arctic? Nah. *Rottytops: Why are you taking out the nametags for? *Genie: I don't know. How many penguins are using these songs to perform musical parts in sequences? I thought Cadence sing a song together with the Penguin Band. Squid Baron? *take Squid Baron's nametag off* Such a filler boss character. He's sneak into the mansion last week! *Rottytops: I think it was Abner and Poe making all of these names up. *Genie: If i weren't for them. We're going to sing our own sequence together. *Rottytops: Alright, whatever you say. *Genie: Where's the radio? I don't see a radio in here. *Rottytops: Just check on the box. You'll see all the junk we have for fun. *Genie: Oh boy, let me see. *check on the box* Where could that radio be? You have a lot of toys and you act like a child. *Rottytops: I'm 16, duh. *Genie: Whatever. *Rottytops: By the way, i'm clumsy and i can't keep falling in love with wishes. *Genie: Don't worry, no one is ever going to find a lover like you. *Rottytops: You never had a friend like me. *Genie: Ah ha, there it is. *found the radio* *Rottytops: Alright, hit it! *Genie: I choose a hit. *Rottytops: Just take the one from the nametag you just take out. *Genie: Fine. *play the music* *Rottytops: Alright, it's starting. *Genie: This feel like that we're in 2007. *Rottytops: Oh boy, the good old days. *Genie: Let's rap it up. *Rottytops: Oh yeah. MORE TO COME Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Shorts Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff